Good Night
by YueLong
Summary: AxS This an AU story, Seras Victoria has a book that she reads and writes in her journal, always before going to bed bidding someone a Good night. That is until the person she always wished a good night visits her...R&R PLEASE So I know to continue or sto
1. Chapter 1

1Hey there people! I just felt like writing a Hellsing fanfic. I'm getting back into my odd fandom with watching the OVA Hahaha. Anyways, This is my first Hellsing fanfic and so, I to greatly entertain you, my audience.

**Chapter I **

; "Dreams" ;

Sometimes our dreams are only reality thrown into our face.

As the creaking sound of an old book drowned a large darkened room of old age Victorian style, a hymn of ticks from a small clock ticked the day by, a large queen size bed placed upon the north wall of what seemed to be a bedroom. Was adjacent to a arched window embellished with white silk curtains hiding a small balcony, black vine like design hugged the balcony to keep the viewer safe. If one were to pass by the Victorian home, the small flicker of a Hurricane lamp gave evidence that someone was still awake.

Silhouetted by the flickering candle lamp. A girl wearing a rather simple night gown was deeply submerged in what seemed to be a frenzy of writing, the scratches of the tip of a feather quill danced as it's partner, the girls hand guided the thoughts into calligraphy. A smile gracing the feminine lips of this young woman, the quill finally came to rest within its perch beside the ink basin, a sigh of breath blowing over the pages to dry, a wail from the aged book's spine signified that the young lady's words ended.

Pushing from the desk the woman turned, her eyes blue filled with the haze for the desire to sleep, she would bow to her lamp exhaling a sigh of breath releasing the candle from its slow melting waxy death.

"Aah, the night sky is rather lovely today." Came the tired voice, settling into her bed which seemed rather comfortable now that sleep clawed at her body, the young woman nestled into a large feather pillow as she reached for a book. Prying the book open slowly the woman flipped through the pages to where she last left off from her readings, her blue eyes filled with now a mix of lethargy and amusement.

Finally throwing in a white towel the young lady closed her book with tender care, smiling she then embraced the book within her arms hugging it as if it were a cute teddy bear.

"I wonder." She paused as her face stilled into an expression of curiosity, pulling the book from her body she stared at the cover for a good time, "I wonder if they do exist..." The woman then smiled embracing the book once more before settling it down upon the night stand beside her bed, turning the nozzle to extinguish another Hurricane lamp. The lady of the house proceeded to rest her tired eyes mumbling as sleep overcame her body. "Good night Alucard."

For many days the woman would read this book of wonder and would write in her journal, as well every night she would bid a good night to the being known as Alucard.

However, one night the woman would then learn her lesson; if you wish for something it may one day come true...

"Good night Alucard." The smiling young woman whispered as she finally let her tired eyes gain their prize of rest.

As the young woman stirred in her bed, the lids of her eyes slowly rose to grant her sigh to the world, her body feeling frozen worried her as she seemed stiff, her eyes widening as she felt a warm caress. She would then break free from her spell of paralysis and to her surprise there sat a tall man adorned in a red coat, the moon being selfish to only grant light upon the males body she would note he must have been a wealthy man judging by his proper posture and gloved hands.

"H-Hello?" The young woman's voice curious spoke though, if a person were to gaze upon her face, she seemed rather angry. "It's quite rude for you to enter someone's house especially a woman's when she is sleeping Sir."

"Hahahahahaha Miss Seras Victoria, you amuse me with your courtesies towards a stranger."

A rather amused chuckle arose from the mans lips his body trembling as he seemed pleased with the sight of the woman before him. Seras had grown red from embarrassment and frustration, fisting her hands with the bed sheets, glaring coldly at the man who dared intrude into her house and then call her his amusement for her kindness .

"Sir, I suggest you leave my home now before I scream and cause attention to my home having the police come to my aid." Seras would shift in her bed uneasy as the man had known her name fearing it may have been a rapist, her hand slowly inched to the head of her bed from beneath her pillow. Fingers locking over the handgun she curled her index finger into the slip for the trigger ready to defend herself if necessary, her heavy stare never wavering wanting to cause intimidation and as well show her strength. Seras knew she was not a weak woman at all, her young days were spent in the countryside of England, her parents wanting a life of relaxation, that was until her mother had passed and she and her father then turned towards the city. As Seras played her starring contest with the shadowed man before her, the young woman would lift her eyebrow in sheer confusion as why the man never bugged but to her surprise, smile. "Sir, Why do you not move."

"Do you want me to move girl?" The male before the young woman spoke so calmly and coyly still relaxed within the chair parallel to the desk where Seras wrote in her journal.

Seething Seras's anger grew as she was referred to as a girl and not a woman, which she was, one who knew how to use the gun and was feeling trigger happy at the moment.

The man seeing the woman's anger grow decided to play with her mind and hold his hands up, within his grasp was the leather bound book that Seras wrote in daily. Seras's jaw dropping and eyes growing wide only fueled the man onward as he would shift his weight a bit before opening the book sifting through the pages before he would pause hearing a click. The man who seemed much so involved in his surroundings cocked his head to the side gazing at the barrel of a small Winchester handgun pointing directly towards his eye. A inhuman grin adorned his face as he starred into Seras's eyes noting how firm she held the gun, his chuckles arising once more filling the dark house. The man spoke so slyly, "Is this how you treat your guests?"

"Those who enter my house without my permission and then proceed to rummage through my things and decide to take that book are no guests of mine." Coldly came Seras's voice as she held the gun in perfect stance never wavering her hand, "My book please."

Deciding to have fun, the male would hand the book over, extending her hand, Seras would reach for her journal as she suddenly as the wind knocked out of her, but from what? The man sat firmly in his chair never moving, his hands rested upon his lap; as the young Miss descended towards the ground. The faint colour of red glowed starring at her before a world of black consumed her.

Later waking up, Seras shot up with eyes wide and of course fearing she may have lost her neck or body she patted down along her body in paranoia which was pretty useless. Sighing in relief Seras would gaze about her surroundings, seeing it was her own bedroom she would shake her head with a small chuckle. "It was only a dream." the young woman would sigh, pushing out of bed and stretching her arms with a yawn, opening her door. Seras made her way through the small hallway and into the bathroom for an early morning soak and once done dress to do her rounds in the town.

Walking down the mid morning, early afternoon streets of London, Seras would decide her shoot at have a Café Mocha at a near pastry shop. The bell chiming to alert the owner of the store a customer arrived, Seras smiled sheepishly ordering her warm drink and pastry, a Creme Brulee.

After having her afternoon lunch or rather, brunch, Seras headed towards the flower shop seeing the lovely display of flowers, their sweet subtle smell bringing memories of her countryside home. Ordering a few clips of Sunflowers, the young woman would wander around gazing at the many shops before turning towards the protestant church. Smiling at the architecture, Seras moved past the building and towards the cemetery where she would find the tombstone of her late father. "Hello Father." Taking a sunflower from her bouquet, Seras would lay the yellow flower seeming almost true to it's name, giving the tombstone a soft glowing yellow hue. Laughing the Seras began to tell her father of her odd dream she had of the male within her home, "Funny thing just hit me father, I never asked for his name, haha well, I suppose you never as a stranger for his name." Dwelling on that thought Seras then smiled petting her fathers tombstone and bidding her farewell, standing up she would glance back at the grave and flower before returning her ways home, visiting the city was always a way of wasting the day away. Though on the way back would be a rough one seeing as how the drunks would now waste their money away in the local pubs. One man in particular knew Seras from when she first moved here and often tried to make moves on her or sway her heart, but half of those times he was drunk...

"Hhhey S..Seras." A slurred voice came.

"Pip?" Questioning the voice, Seras turned around to see that it was indeed her drunk friend, Pip.

"Howss... about you and Iii..go and 'ave drinks." Nearly tipping over, the man who wore and eye patch and his long blonde hair in a braid loped around his neck lost his hat a he had leaned too forward. Seras quickly stepping close helped the poor drunkard up, smiling he gazed at how low the sun was setting.

"Listen Pip, another time, I need to get my house lit up" Laughing she would steady her friend before turning quickly and walking towards her home before Pip would con her into joining him.

Unlocking her door to enter her dark home, something seemed different about the air, lighting a few candles and having the windows open for the last few moments of orange light, Seras moved into her kitchen to place the sunflowers in much needed water. Smiling she would place the crystal vase in front of her window atop of the sill, before something dull caught her attention. Pivoting her foot Seras's eyes grew wide in horror as her journal was just sitting there, out, in the open. But this was not right, she would always keep it in her desk. So why here? Reaching for her book, the young woman hugged it to her body blushing lightly at what anyone may have read. Furrowing her eyebrows, she studied the book finding the book held something within its pages, Seras rose her left brow as she found a letter.

Walking to her velvet chair near the fireplace, she sat down comfortably and began to open the letter, pulling out the paper from the envelope, she awed at the beautiful calligraphy whoever wrote this had. Leaning back and becoming comfortable, Seras thus began her reading:

"_Dear Seras Victoria,..."_

Upon reading the letter Seras would be oblivious to her surroundings, the sun still setting and her eyes set heavy upon the letter, she would slowly feel her blood run cold as she red the last of the letter.

"_Love,_

_Alucard."_

Growling in intense anger Seras closed her eyes balling the paper up and proceeded to throw it into the fire place. But to her dismay, she never her the small sigh of the paper hitting the ash, instead, upon opening her eyes there stood the man clad in red. Though, unlike their last meeting, you could see his face, sculpted and a light pale flesh colour, he held dangerous yet alluring eyes, tall with dark and bodied hair, her eyes then again noticed the red glow, it was _his_ eyes. Gasping in complete and utter shock . "You weren't a dream, were you..."chuckling the man stood there with a grin gracing his lips ever so. Seras curled up into her chair as if she had saw a rat, now glaring she seethed with anger.

"You wrote this didn't you!"

"I did, and I did have fun last night as it so stated." He bowed his head as he smirked handing the balled up letter to Seras once again.

Refusing to grasp the letter Seras wish to only play twenty questions with this mysterious man. "Who are you and why are you bothering me."

"My name is Alucard, and I came to see the one who bids me good night every night. And yes, I do have quite a fine night...Seras Victoria." How he said her name made Seras jump and shiver.

This man could not be Alucard, he was a fake, Alucard was only a fictional character in the book she would read though...

Seras's eyes scanned Alucards body studying his attire and form, "Though, I will say, you oddly look like him." Her eyes narrowed as she moved in her chair to sit properly with posture, watching the male before her cautiously.

"Do you see something you enjoy girl?" Alucard chuckled as he saw Seras's eyes roaming over his body's features, his gloved hand reaching out to touch the young woman's cheek. Seras quickly withdrew pressing against the back of the chair blushing, Alucard leaned over planting his hands upon the armrests of the chair. Bowing his head close to near his lips to Seras's gasped as she felt her cheeks burning with the more growing blush, grinning Alucard then spoke. "Every night I would told good night and every night, I wondered who said these words, now I know who it is."

Turning her head sharply away Seras shut her eyes tightly shut. Alucard pulling away then smirked as he removed himself from her front, moving towards he kitchen he gazed upon the flowers.

"What is your name really" It was eating Seras alive.

"Alucard." the man cooed grinning.

"You are lying! Alucard is a vampire and vampires do not exist!" Seras yelled standing up from her chair as she glared her brilliant blue eyes at Alucard.

"Are you sure of that, Seras Victoria."

Suddenly feeling her body frozen once more Seras starred at Alucard who was now approaching her, his fangs apparent as she now saw a clear view of his face, his crimson eyes glowing a soft red from the setting sun. He was a vampire after all, and real, the books the young woman read where not fictional but true and to her dismay the vampire was nearing.

"Tell me, are you a virgin." starring at Alucard shocked and appalled Seras looked at the vampire dumbfounded as the question traumatized her utterly.

"W-What!" Screamed the young blonde headed woman back away to fall and land rather interestingly upon her chair.

"Hahahahahaha. The night is still so young."Chuckling Alucard's crimson gaze bore intensely into poor Seras's eyes. Treading once more towards Seras he would extend his hand towards the young woman's chin and curl is gloved fingers there. Turning her chin to the side, Seras trembled but was not able to move her limbs, eyes wide and searching for answers a small squeak of a voice escaped from her lips feeling a hot breath on her neck. A sharp pain then enclosed her entire body as she felt her eyes grow heavy and over again fall into darkness.

Waking up with eyes wide, Seras found herself in her bed, it was still night out. All the candles were blown out and her journal was still in her desk drawer, fear striking her cold she shot up and ran to her mirror lighting her lamp quickly. Gazing into her mirror she felt slight pain as she angled her head. Stunned and afraid she backed away from the mirror as he brought her hand slowly up to the side of her neck feeling if what she saw was true. Trailing her index and middle fingers along her flesh, two small wounds made their self known by as well bruised effect coursing through her body. Backing up and shaking her head, she heard a chuckle from behind as she had bumped into Alucard.

"Is it really that shocking? I only had a taste" With a grin to match it quickly grew wider, as Alucard's quick reflexes saved him a smack to the face, grasping Seras's hand he bored his eyes towards the traumatized woman.

"I'm not changed?"Seras found herself smiling in glee as she was indeed the young innocent woman she was, she still had a mission in life. Gazing off in though with the small smile gracing her lips, Alucard took notice to what this woman was idealizing. His own face softening would be broken by his own chuckles upon hearing the girl yell.

"Why did you do that! Who do you think you are!"

"Your new room mate." Alucard smirked since he would want to stay and see what plans this girl to bring in the future, this woman who cared for him and bided him a good night, every night.

"MY WHAT!" Seras yelled from the top of her lungs fuming before gasping and catching herself as she may have woken half of the town before whispering as loud as she could glaring. The facade this girl made was utterly priceless as Alucard laughed moving away from Seras and making his way out of her bedroom.

"Haha. Good night Seras Victoria."

oO""Oo

Well! What do ya think, I think I did pretty good heheh. Please Read and Review! I must know if this is at least a fair story so I may continue or let it in its grave now. I know right now the story is a bit slow but, It's the introduction and it will change, and for sure a twist ending that will make you go.. "Hahah man, that was an odd one!" I mean after all when we realize what it was we think it, or at least I do, now I am rambling hahah. Anyways, Take care you guys!

Oo,oO _Yue Long_


	2. Chapter 2

1Thank you for all of those who reviewed, be happy! The story was saved! Well, At least for now... As for the Integra question. She will be added hahahah within time my dear friend, this is an A/U story after all. Do not worry. Well folks, here it is the next Chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter II

; **"Day dreamer"** ;

(part one)

Dreams are always around us, surrounding us.

Waking up to the light of the next morning, Seras awoke with the worst case of bed hair she had ever felt, not only that the effects of blood shot eyes and the claws of sleep raking down along her body. "My gosh..." Running a sweaty hand through her hair, Seras would sigh deeply as she had recalled last nights little get together with her new "room mate", furrowing her eyebrows, she would turn her head to glance once more to the mirror. "Hmm" shifting her weight, Seras would plant her feet upon the carpeted floor before pushing off of the bed treading with curiosity towards the reflecting piece of furniture. "Aah!" Screaming in horror, Seras saw that she had a bit of a scar where Alucard had bit her or better said "tasted her."

"What will I do! What will people think when they see me!" Day dreaming of what may happen the musing thought of the towns people mobbing and flogging Seras for being a vampire would send the poor young woman into a spiraling staircase of internal conflict. Grasping the sides of her head, Seras would tug at the strawberry locks of hair she had shaking her head in frustration, wailing to the ceiling above her, a pout then arose. Knowing in her own defeat she could tell no one she sighed deeply in defeat as she knew only one person, if he was even considered human knew of her dilemma and would know what to tell her. Pursing her lips in thought Seras would turn to her bathroom to shower her ever so present tired eyes, smiling softly at the thought of a nice shower the young woman then closed the door.

Humming a soft note of joy Seras began to unbutton her night gown before her blood ran cold, in amidst her frivolous notes the dissonant note of realization had hit her. "..." Looking into the mirror to see her reflection again, the door of the bathroom door suddenly swung open and out came a angered English blonde. "No no no no!" With great and swift speed Seras ran down her set of stairs thinking of the only place where her "room mate" may reside. Swinging the creaking door of the cellar Seras glared daggers before the item within her optical view. A coffin.

Blue eyes bore heavily upon the home of the vampire as a small table with a lighted candle had embellished the Antique theme room. Muscles relaxing Seras walked into the aged confines, her eyes now filled with wonder as to how Alucard had made her cellar his. Flickering, the candle aided the slightly blind gaze of the woman around the room, a small glow of yellow catching her attention. Treading towards the coffin, Seras's eyes would study the given words that were embedded upon the material of the lid.

"The bird of the Hermes.." Reading the scripted font, Seras's mind would scratch around trying to find the meaning of such literature, how could one as this man want such things enshrined?

Closing her eyes, the young woman would shake her head and knock upon the lid, a small smile creeping upon her lips. The tiny mental image of her knocking on Alucard's coffin was compared as to her knocking upon someone's home, except this home was for the dead.

Pouting as her presence was ignored, her fingers slid to the edge of the lidded coffin hoping to tug upon the lid, but to her dismay. The lid was heavily bound to the body itself, groaning Seras would just have to give up and return later, still for the effect of intimidation. The young blonde turned her head glaring those brilliant blue eyes once more and proceeded to escort herself out, as doing so a gentle chuckle echoed throughout her body. Dismissing it as a chill running down her spine, Seras would continue on with her way to the ground floor of her house. Returning to the bathroom where Seras had a small revelation of her guest, she would now finally take her morning shower.

Once after the shower, Seras changed into her comfortable day clothing, which in this particular era was a Dress with a petticoat and a slip. Walking out into the oddly busy streets of London, Seras today was to have tea time with a well known Aristocrat by the name of Sir Hellsing. Apparently her father had once had some dealings with this man in the past, so for the day the young woman frowned in the keeping of an old man's company though found some hope as to know a bit of her family. As well as the parting of her father upon one of his missions, her hand growing into a fist. Seras then pushed away such dark thoughts before crossing the street to reach the calmer side of London. Along the dull sidewalk Seras studied her surroundings, black iron twisted into designs intricate to amuse someone who would walk adjacent to them guarding the land behind them. Seras peered through the thick bars as a Mansion like home caught her attention, guards standing their positions to protect the home with their guns armed and ready, though unlike your red uniformed men. These particular guards seemed to be in more favor of a military attire which was a odd design, still Victorian but..different, nonchalant facades would watch Sera's approach to the bound gates as she smiled a most nervous smile.

"'Ello Miss, What business do you have coming to Sir Hellsing's" One guard spoke as he tipped his head back looking down upon the young woman.

"I am here to attend the Tea gathering requested by Sir Hellsing." Seras spoke softly and timidly as she folded her hands together toying with a laced handkerchief.

"Please present your invitation then Miss." Reaching into her small bag Seras would shuffle her hands within the purse to grasp the paper of her security, but as her faced grew pale so did the results of the invite. "Uh..um..I- I know it's here somewhere."

Sighing she had failed to find her invite, trembling in a bit of worry she looked at the guards who seemed to be unpaved with the distressed woman before them. "Please believe me that I am here for the Tea gathering."

"I'm sorry Mam' we need you to present the invite in order for us to allow you further."

"B-But! I-" A voice cutting through Seras's derived from behind the guards and gates interjecting the conversation between the guards and the young woman.

"What is your name Miss." Upon hearing this voice, one could derive that this was a woman's voice though matured.

"S-Seras Victoria." answered the shaken woman still clutching her handkerchief as if it were her life line.

Stepping out from the side, a young and tall woman of fair skin wore what was a dress suit instead of a formal dress, cigar clamped within her pinkish lips, this woman's eyes were a strong and vibrant blue hue. Outlined by the frames of her glasses, her long silken hair of blonde cascaded down along her shoulders and back, lips curled into a grin she rose her gloved hands as if she were a priest during his sermon asking the audience to stand.

"Ah, Welcome Miss Seras Victoria." Upon the greetings of the woman behind the gates, the guards bowed their heads and stepped aside allowing Seras to walk through the gates.

"Thank you, um..Miss..." holding the "s" Seras, hesitated from the fact she did not know this woman's name who had saved her.

"Sir."

"Sir?" the young woman asked in confusion to her Heroine.

"Yes, Sir Integra Hellsing." Baffled by what she had heard Seras starred at Sir Hellsing's spoken name, but wasn't the Sir, a males title? Why had this woman had a such a odd title?

"Hahahahaha." Breaking the dazed concentration of the befuddled woman, Sir Integra laughed as she had figured the problem with Seras.

"I am conjecturing that you had the idea of 'Sir Hellsing' being my father." The strong gaze of the suited woman spoke as she had studied poor disorganized Seras.

Nodding her head in guilt Seras had indeed thought that it was the Sir Integra's father that had wished to have this afternoon tea. "Well..yes, I thought because, he knew my father."

"Hmh, my father had passed away when I turned the age of thirteen." snorted Integra, her right hand rising to free the small cigar from the embrace of her lips exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Oh, I see." Seras nodded her head slowly relaxing her grasp upon the small laced material.

"Come now Seras, let us have some tea and endure these woman's talk." chuckling, Integra would clamp her teeth upon the small cigar walking at a fast pace. With a glint of the strong willed woman's glasses, Seras knew, that she and Integra would be good friends. Friends... that word just echoed in Seras's head as her mind drifted towards a certain man, if he even was one. She would have to deal with him on her return home, then again Seras felt she may want a bit of company seeing as how she may leave when the sun sets, and that usually meant weird things would happen. Well, of course she knew this, a weird occurrence was currently residing with her!

Upon their arrival, Seras and Integra were greeted by a crowd of women who seemed more well endowed with money and in fact was flamboyant about it. The dresses of these elder and some younger women would make anyone feel they are attending a Gala rather than afternoon tea, some having their hats while others their umbrella.

"Good afternoon Sir Hellsing." the chimes of women's voices filled the air, with smiles to match the light hearted notes, though a few odd glances were cast towards poor Seras. Shyly settling down beside Integra who was sitting ambient to a tall but fairly aged man. He had his ebony hair neatly combed and tied back, a monocle placed over his left eye as he was adorned in a butlers attire though a jacket which was common amongst them was absent. The aged males face rising to gaze upon Seras with a gentle smile, she could not help but return a smile of her own finding the butler rather endearingly cute. He seemed to have a warm friendly feeling as he would attend to the Sir of the household pouring Integra's tea within her china.

"Thank you Walter." So, Walter was the name of the butler Seras felt comforting to have near, a almost missing feeling filling her body. As Seras's own cup was filled she would watch Walter smiling much like a child at a tea party with her favorite stuffed animals, gathering courage she too wished to thank the aged butler. "T...thank you, Walter." Upon hearing the thanks given by Seras, Walter smiled warmly upon the young woman as she seemed so very innocent and pure of heart. "You are welcome Miss Seras." And as to Seras's glee, she received acknowledgment of her gathered bravery by Walter's welcoming of her compliment.

Adding sugar and cream to the earl grey tea served, Seras smiled inhaling the calming scent of the herbal drink, glancing at Integra's proper posture as well as the other women. She would mimic their posture as she looked around shyly and out of place, sipping her tea now comfortably, perhaps. Seras looked about their room they were seated in, large arched windows gave a landscape like portrait feeling with the large gardened yard, the sky blue and lucid for a fall afternoon.

A sigh brining her gaze back to the congregation Seras was attending, she noted how Integra must be feeling like she was, and indeed, Seras was quite bored, These other women had enjoyed their talk of other families or men and of course to break the ice, weather. Nibbling on a scone Seras gazed lazily about once more before noticing the guards again, with a small nervous smile Seras set her snack down and sipped a bit of her earl grey before turning to Integra.

"Do you have a shooting range?" Appalled and shocked the other women upon hearing such an inquiry spout out their tea with coughs and wide eyes before fixing themselves to stare in disbelief at this woman. Grinning at the reaction of the other women Integra felt that yes, she and Seras would be good friends. Setting her cup of tea down and ever so still present with the grin, Sir Integra nodded her head before standing up. "Yes, I do, would you like to see it?" With glee, Seras had set her own cup back down again smiling happily as she excused herself from the table and followed Integra. Having Walter to come and aid them incase he would be needed, Integra as the tour guide held a now smirk upon her strong features, "You gave my other guests quite a shock with your question Miss Seras."

"Ah, I am sorry Sir Integra." Bowing her head and blushed from embarrassment, the small chuckle of Integra roused the young blonde from her tiny sulk. "Nothing to be sorry about, if anything, I am glad I am no longer at that table with them." And with that said, the women and butler had arrived to their destination.

Upon her stay, Seras spent many hours at the Shooting range, and to her theory, it was indeed becoming dark. Settling the tiny Winchester hand gun down, Seras would give her goody bye's embracing Integra into a hug which had shocked her but made her laugh as she had someone with tastes for things like her.

Leaving the Hellsing manor then, Seras would walk down the London streets with a darkening sky, her body tensing as she felt nervous in the darkening surroundings. Pacing herself quickly the young distressed woman felt as if she were being starred at from behind, pausing in her steps to gaze behind her with a chill before continuing onward.

Beyond in the shadows, a figure stood with a lit cigar in his mouth, lips curling as his blood shot eyes gazed upon the walking figure of Seras, the poor heroine would not know the fate about to be bound to her soon. Pushing his husky figure from the wall, the man garbed in dark cloth as pitch black as the night's shadow made his way slowly towards the young woman.

As Seras slowly calmed her nerves which seemed to go haywire she was suddenly jerked back by a rough and large hand, pressing back upon the unknown figure, a hand fell quickly over her lips to muffle any sound that she may hastily make. Squirming in the tight hold, Seras kicked her legs screaming but found it to no avail with the large hand over her mouth. Freeing a arm from the rough grasp, Seras managed to elbow the being in their gut as she heard the abductor grasp for air she shoved her body away as best as she could to give herself distance. Losing balance and falling over Seras hunched over gathering her breath quickly before seeing that she would be surrounded by many men. Blue eyes of innocence growing wide, she would tremble as their many gazes tormented her tiny frame, her mind wandering in haste for help, all her thoughts were concentrated upon her room mate. Wasn't he a creature of the night? Wouldn't he or shouldn't he be around at a time like this wandering the city? Her mind quickly screaming all these questions, she began to cry as she knew she was doomed to be molested and possibly killed if not made their slave. Yelling she would stand and charge at one of the men to cloths line and break away from the circle. Upon her success, swearing aroused from the injured man's lips, their chuckles filling the night as they would claim their prize no matter what the consequence. Breaking free she would oddly feel the world grow silent as Seras heard the small click of a gun that would be aimed at her. Slowly turning her body, the young woman's eyes locked onto the barrel of the gun, her tears halting as she starred at the man who held it and his lackeys.

"Aw, Com'ere Missy or we will shoot ya' ." His voice dropping an octave lower, he curled his finger firmly around the trigger.

Dissonance waging war inside of Seras's mind she smirked and shook her head knowing that she would rather die than let any man ravage her body for their own selfishness. One tear sliding down her cheek, Seras would wipe it away grinning sadly as she would not be able to complete her small mission in life. Smiling she sighed softly gazing up into the night sky going into a Day dream of her recent creature of company...Alucard.

"Good night Alucard."

The loud shoot of a gun being fired made Seras's eyes clench tight as she knew that it was the end of her young life.

"Hahahahahahahahahah" A chuckle had filled the silent night.

"Girl, you disappoint me." came a rich voice rousing Seras to open her eyes slowly.

Red filling her blue vision Seras wondered if she had died and was in a world of red, but upon blinking her weary vision instead she would see a lock of black hair flow into her vision. A long arm reaching out having it taken the bullet she gazed upon the wound as it had began to heal itself over. Gasping in surprise Seras rose her gaze to see crimson orbs starring at her from their slender form.

"A-Alucard?" Had Alucard truly save her? And if so, why?

Well that is the end for this chapter a bit of a cliff hanger but then again, it's only part one. Now, if you wonder why I stopped it here instead of continuing the answer is simple. I did not want to give away the entire deal of what is coming in one chapter. It just would not be that fun, not only that, it just makes a good pause to take a break and finish your school studies heheheh. Erm yes well, **THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE THEM VERY MUCH! **Just keep reviewing and the chapters will keep coming Smiles Take care and till then.

_Yue Long_


	3. Chapter 3

1All right! Here is chapter three!! Thank you for the reviews, just as long as I know you want it to keep going, it will.So keep up with the reviews.!!!-smiles- Well, I guess it is best to start hm? Oh!! And I have a few Hellsing Sketches, if you want to see them just e-mail me at But first...

**Alucardgal- **Sorry for the cliffhanger!! I just wanted to take a break for my studies, college can be mean heheheh. Well I am continuing it just for you heheheh.

**Ryukon- **I'm sorry for making you become unlazy to review hehe. I'm glad you are sneaking around, though bad hahah to read my fic, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to know this**. Thank you so much!!!!**

**Ludifer-**Thank you for the kind reviews! You just inspire me with everyone else to go on. I'm glad you enjoy this story.**I greatly appreciate it.!**smiles

**Jmai- **Heheheh I'm astonished and utterly happy to know you would sneak and sacrifice you not getting in trouble to read this. THANK YOU!!!! I will continue to make more chapters so you can sneak off to read them hahahaha. And yes, Alucard would say something because he is funny and witty like that. Lol.

**Nlightnd-** Thank you for the review, never got to thank you in the beginning heheheheh I am proud that you had wished for me to continue you made chapter 2 possible.

**Crissy5888- **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, I had that idea of Integra and such to be introduced there heh.

Chapter III

; **"Day dreamer" **;

(Part two)

It is time to wake up.

"Alucard?" Seras spoke uncertain of what was happening around her, at first she was just walking home from having tea, to being held at gun point, and noticing that the man she said her 'final words' to was now before her, protecting her even!

The feral grin that graced the vampire's lips grew wider as he heard the young female speak his name gently. Alucard's eyes narrowing as he turned back towards the men, the vampire would stand straight with the most proper posture, Alucard's face growing stern he would glare at the men. How dare they harm this woman who was kind and did nothing to deserve this, how dare these... humans harm the only person who would wish him a goodnight! Growling, Alucard hunched forward as his arms rose to level to his sides, the pinky and ring finger upon each hand folding down as the middle and index finger rose with his thumbs erect, the enigma's etched upon the vampires glove glowed. Alucard felt that the men who mistreated Seras would pay dearly with a slow and painful death, the vampires mind racing with thoughts, his body would glow a soft red hue.

As this was happening Seras starred at her "room mate" seeing his body glow in such a crimson hue, shaking with fear Seras then heard many gun shots, her eyes snapping out of their daze she would awaken to a scene of pure horror. Innocent eyes who once ignored the impurities of the world were now awakened to its characteristics. Blue eyes would widen to the display of Alucard's body being encompassed by many bullets, the attacker and his lackeys were relentless with their fire, limbs and clothing tattering and fluttering about. A shower of blood began to fall from Seras's "room mates" body, eyes rimming with tears Seras began to shake as the sudden memories of her past ran through her mind. Black and white pictures moving in what seemed to be like and endless movie, images of Seras's father arose, men surrounding she and her father, she would watch as she would be pushed out of the way. Her father yelling something inaudible, the young figure of Seras running and then the night sky becoming lightened with the shots of many guns, killing her father.

Screaming, Seras would stand on her knees as she shook her head, trembling with tears streaming down her flushed face, the young woman cried at the sight of the man before her and the memory of her father filling her mind.

A chuckle filling the night air once again, Seras would calm her tears as before her the clouds of smoke began to clear, and the figure of Alucard stood proudly his face masked with a grin still glowing red.

"Don't tell me you thought these human guns would kill me Seras. You hurt me with your trust into my being." Laughing with much amusement, Alucard once more resumed his position.

"Releasing control art restrictions to level One, The Cromwell Effect."

"C'mon men lets get out of 'ere!" The molester would yell, his face filling with fear as he would turn to quickly run.

"Stop!" An arm extending out of the ebony mass filled with eyes and nightcrawlers would have a certain instrument unknown to those of this era. All the eyes narrowing and starring intently upon their sole target, a large gun which seemed too much for any normal human to handle plated with silver and engravings which seemed to hold chants to the body gleamed in the moonlight. The barrel facing the man Alucards 'hand' would curl his 'finger' to pull the trigger and fire the running male's arm.

Yelling in pure pain, the molester fell to the ground grasping the arm that seemed to be torn off in one shot, landing upon his behind and turned to gaze upon the horror that would amputate him. In surprise Alucard was not within the view of the now harmed man, grinning with a chuckle as he felt he had just cheated the devil himself at death turned to continue on with is way figuring the loss of one arm was not that bad. Hearing many shouts, the molester would turn to gaze upon the horrified facades of his lackeys, eyes widening, he would turn back once more in the direction of his escape to find he was instead barricaded.

There stood Alucard, hair long and black as night, a Cheshire grin gracing his lips as slender eyes glowed as well a bloody red, shadows swirling about his figure still. The expression placed upon the vampires facade looked down upon the mans face with a smirk of superiority as he knew he would now proceed to have his fun and perhaps grab a bite to drink.

"Did you have fun? Did you appease your desire? Are a man, a monster or a dog."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" The molester yelled frantically, his voice raising octaves higher.

"Get up, defend yourself with your _human will._" Dripped Alucards voice with dark amusement as he starred at the terrorized males face.

"Aaah!!!" firing his few shots, Alucard roared with more laughter as what seemed to be a large dog shot out from behind the vampires back diving down to devour the man. Growling at the remains of the man being devoured Alucard would turn towards the other two men as they would run now. One of the men pause would turn to Seras and hold her hostage as the thug thought it would stop Alucard, "S-stop! Or I will shoot her!". Alucards hand moving to extend the arm with the enigma gun aimed to shoot and kill one of the men instantly as the other saw this he trembled pulling the trigger and pushed Seras away from his body with himself true to his word, shot Seras in her lung missing her heart. Blood spouting our from Seras's lips, she would fall over upon her knees, her left hand cupping the wound as the young woman coughed out more blood. Raging with anger, Alucard would move his gun quickly to pierce the mans heart with a single shot from his gun, laughing as he saw the man die in cursing Alucard.

Pivoting his foot, Alucard turned to see if the young woman was still there from her previous state. Lips growing into a smirk, Seras had indeed remained were she was still shaking and hugging her body. Kneeling before her, Alucard extended his hand out towards Seras, his features now serious yet his eyes would waver for a moment seeing such a strong woman hit so much in realization.

"Seras Victoria." Alucard spoke remaining kneeled before the young woman as if he were asking Seras to join him in a dance beneath the moonlit streets.

Ignoring the hand Seras slowly rose her head to look upwards upon Alucards face, her own gaze empty and broken, tilting her head to the side, with her gaze to soon follow she bowed her head."Such forgotten memories rising back so severely." Came the soft voice of Seras.

Remaining still, Alucard would listen as his hand would remain extended before Seras. A soft laughter parting through the females lips before she would spout out more blood, Seras then shook her head and grabbed Alucards hand, with this initiative grasp, Alucard would pull Seras up and against his chest. Feeling Seras's body turning cold as death slowly grasped her body, Alucard released her slightly so he may look upon her face. "Seras, you saw what I am, I must know..."

Hearing the serious tone of Alucards voice, Seras watched the vampire look at her with a curious gaze before he spoke, "Are you a virgin?"

Coughing up more blood with a light blush from the fading complection of Seras's flesh, she starred at Alucard in complete surprise before sighing as she felt herself fading.

"Yes."

"Seras, I am going to ask you something important." Alucard spoke with a serious expression and what seemed to be a bit of a smile as he studied the woman within his arms. "Do you wish to live or choose to die here of an unworthy death."

Seras certainly did not want to die, she had her mission to continue. As the young woman breathed her last few breathes, small flashes of her fathers death and the men who had surrounded them seemed to be looking at her grinning as if they were chanting for her to die.

With a single tears falling down Seras's cheek her watery blue eyes would rise to stare at Alucard. "I..want to live."

Grinning Alucard nodded his head. "Remember, this is the life you choose, Seras Victoria." Pulling the young woman within his arms with a firming hold, he would sigh a hot breath sounding almost feral, Alucard would pierce Seras's neck with his elongated fangs. Drawing the young woman's blood that was still warm into his mouth, Alucard could hear Seras's already fading heart beat come to a dying stop.

Smiling Alucard arose with the limp and bloodied body of Seras Victoria, walking down the silent streets of London on goers who walked by would see a tall man garbed in red with the form of a lovely young woman within his arms. As whispers were traded Alucard would gaze down at Seras smirking and speaking softly to her sleeping form. "They are talking about you young Draculina, they are telling you Good Night."

From the corner of Alucards eyes, the vampire would notice the contorted face of a young man, with long blonde hair, the males gaze bore deeply upon the object within his arms.

There stood Pip as he saw a man dressed so oddly but seemed to have handsome and strong features of no one of British or French descent, and within that odd mans arms was, his friend and interest, Seras. Many thought would run through the drunkards mind, perhaps the alcohol he was drinking was making him hallucinate, or this was real that was before him, if this was the case, the blonde thought, he would have to just pay a visit to Seras.

Taking a mental note, Alucard would remember to watch out for this man later in the future. Turning a corner Alucard glanced about to see if any should see him, when the area was clear the vampire created a dark portal, stepping into the portal to transfer themselves from the streets into Seras's home. Alucard would step out walking towards Seras's bed and gently lay the present dead state of Seras upon her mattress. Frowning Alucard would glare at the windows knowing the sun would rise within a few given hours, with a wave of his hand, the vampire would create a darker and heavier material over the windows to block the sunlight within the room when the sun would rise. Tonight, Alucard would spend the night with Seras, the vampire after all had to watch over his new fledgling to see if she would be all right once awake. Glancing over at Seras's body, Alucard would step towards her and change her clothing into her usual night gown, as tempting as a woman's body was to anyone, he had more concerns to worry about. Having the young woman dressed, Alucard slipped his large red coat off from his shoulders onto the chair in front of the desk Seras would hid her Journal. Curiosity filling his mind, the vampire would open the drawer with a grin and pull out the prized book of Seras, flipping through the pages he found that his letter he wrote was being used as a bookmark to the young woman's latest entry. Chuckling as the vampire had found his reading material for the night, Alucard would walk towards the bed with the sleeping beauty and move to sit down, the chair sliding quickly across the floor to catch the vampires movement. Sitting down comfortably, Alucard read the journal smirking at how this woman had such a fascination with the book and how she had such an interesting life growing as it was far different than common women in London. As minutes turned into hours, the vampire closed the journal and tossed his behind his sitting form to have it land within the drawer with accuracy and close the compartment. Closing his slender crimson eyes, the vampire would rest now, a grin growing unsuppressed as he fell into sleep, Alucard knew that the awakening of Seras would be a very amusing one. As Seras's face frowned before relaxing, Alucard was completely sure of himself now.

Screaming Seras awoke in her bed, looking around the see the sun had risen, moving quickly she ran to the mirror to check her body for any wounds. Lifting her nightgown she saw none, sighing with heavy relief the young woman skipped to her window to gaze upon the waking London city but to her amazement she instead saw a field of flowers. Eyes wide with a smile to match Seras ran outside of her house, rushing down what seemed to be a endless spiral of stairs, finally reaching the door. Seras would step out side to only fall down and land upon a Giant black mass of fur. Patting her hands around her, Seras fluttered her eyes unsure of this was, standing up she felt the black mass rise slightly throwing her off balance, turning around she yelled in utter shock as she was met with a red eye starring at her. Seeing her reflection within the giant eyeball Seras became lost in the sea of red, floating in a room of red, the sky would shatter in a million shards as each shard morphed into a butterfly. Watching the fluttering insects fly over her head, Seras chased them to a crowd of people, weaving through them she saw the thugs who had harmed her and Alucard. Screaming and turning to run Seras felt as if she were being tugged down, yelling and pushing with all of her might to escape. The young woman tripped and fell, falling as nothing caught her, she then screamed before she felt something strong yet soft hold her bridal style. Opening her clenched eyes, Seras saw that what or better said who had caught her was Alucard, gasping in surprise, she felt her cheeks grow warm with blush as she was at a loss of words. Gaping at their surroundings, both Seras and Alucard were standing within a cathedral, and looking down at herself, she wore a white brides gown. Screaming in surprise as the man beside her, Alucard, was her groom.

Sitting up within her bed quickly, with eyes wide and screaming Seras awoke panting quickly, patting her hands along the form of her body to see if there was any pain or bruised flesh, having no waves of pain she sighed deeply. Nothing that her room was dark, Seras noticed that there was Alucard in a chair asleep, inhaling a quick and gentle gasp the young woman sat up in her bed.

"I am already awake girl." Came a smooth voice. Lifting his head, Alucard revealed the large grin spread across his lips, red eyes starring at the shocked woman he could not help but chuckle at the distressed expression upon her face. Turning her head to the side she pushed herself out of bed noticing she was wearing her night gown Seras pursed her lips in confusion, treading to the window to gaze outside. She indeed see the city of London and the night sky, did she just dream this entire incident of her molester and the random dream she woke up from? It felt so vivid, the tea party, perhaps, she missed the tea party! Gasping Seras turned to Alucard and frowned seeing his grin before she would walk out of her room with haste. With a large grin, Alucard stood from his chair watching as his fledgling fled from her room in much confusion.

Running to the houses main door, Seras would grasp the door knob to turn and open quickly to only find herself blocked off from the streets by Alucards figure. Pouting and sighing deeply her eyes narrowed, "Alucard, let me through."

"No." Came the vampires reply, simple yet, this gnawed at Seras as she felt there was a note of a taunting melody within his voice.

"Why?"The exhausted and confused voice of Seras whined.

Lifting a mirror to Seras's face Alucard smirked, "Look."

With an eyebrow lifting, the young woman did as she was told and gazed upon her reflection upon the mirror, "I see nothing wrong." Seras spoke most confused seeing her tired face.

"Smile." Alucard instructed as his grin grew wide, his fangs apparent now.

Paling at what she figured the vampire was leading to, Seras hesitantly starred at her reflection and instead of smiling, opened her mouth.

Frozen and in complete shock, there within Seras's mouth were a nice pair of fangs, screaming Seras shot back and covered her mouth. Chuckling Alucard closed the door and walked towards the befuddled woman, "Did you have a nice dream?"

Glaring sharply at the vampire, Seras shook her head and sighed deeply looking at the ceiling above her head. "So, it wasn't a dream at all.."

"Master.." Pausing Seras's face distorted as she found herself calling her recent room mater her master. Starring at Alucard for an answer she looked desperate for answers, and by Alucards intensive stare, he knew she would need to feed soon.

"I gave you a choice to live or die. And you choose to live." Grinned Alucard, turning away he moved to the young woman's kitchen as he would then return a few moments later to find Seras wandering about her living quarters in deep thought. Smirking Alucard would settle two glasses down and open a what seemed to be wine bottle pouring a thick red fluid into the glasses.

A sweet and spiced scent reaching Seras's nostrils, the young woman felt her mouth begin to water with want, her stomach gurgling, Seras would turn with her still blue eyes glow with a light hue of red to the wine glasses. Lifting her gaze to Alucards face, she found that the vampire had taken a seat already sipping his 'wine'.

"You are hungry, drink Seras."

Flinching, Seras felt herself grow with a sudden flare of urge to drink the contents within the wine glass hearing Alucard, her master call her name. Reaching to grasp the neck of the wine glass Seras, starred at the liquid contents sighing deeply and glanced at Alucard before moving to swallow the red liquid. Like candy, Seras's licked her lips at the sweet flavor that reached her lips before downing the rest of her drink, grinning Alucard watched the young woman devour her food so quickly.

"Good work Seras." cooed Alucard before sipping some of his blood. Legs crossed and sitting with an elegant posture, Seras found herself starring at the vampire. Black pants hugging with a loose grasp upon his legs, ridding boots covered from the calf of his legs to his feet, a long sleeved shirt tucked and embraced by a black vest, a dainty red material was tied and made into a bow around the collar of his shirt. The gloves with strange enigmas written on them, Alucard watched the wandering eyes of Seras, the young female's mind wandering to the cathedral part of her random dream. Gasping and fidgeting as she snapped out of her day dream to find the piercing red eyes starring at her, "Um...what was that...it was good."

Grinning Alucard just sighed. "Blood."

Blood?!

The word that Seras's master said so cool ran through her mind as she covered her mouth in shock, starring at Alucard in shock. Chuckling Alucard starred at Seras's knowing that this would be something they would have to work out.

Well I am done! Finally!! For chapter 3 that is. Well?!?!?!?! What did you think!!! I am a bit worried that the random dream Seras had might confuse someone heheheh but, yeah, Now Seras is a half vamp. And Alucard made her house all dark and such. Wee...! THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS!!! And don't stop..shifty eyes heheheh anyways...Take care and I hope you all enjoyed.!

_Yue Long_


	4. Chapter 4

1Aah!! I am here and live!!!! Im sorry everyone for not updating last weekend I was no where near able to type up the next chapter for I was at an anime con!!! And I had to finish 9 days worth of Math homework. Anyways cool part is I'm cosplaying Seras in the coming one, already began work on my Harkonnen. Anyways sorry for the Delay and here is Chapter four THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!! You all are my inspiration heheh

**Ryukon- **Hahha yeah...I do the 3 day log in all the time, I check everyday! Lol and thanks for the review, Im so happy to see you reviewing my fanfiction, I really am, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Ludifer- **Yeah heheheh Thank you for the ReviewI had to throw a random dream in there and look it was entertaining hehehe. Thank you for noticing that and to others who saw it too...(shifty eyes)

**Turok1- **And Thank you for your review I will most certainly continue heheh Just for you!!!! lol

**Emolicious** **feffyfoofoopoo- **I like your name hahahahah and Seras is only half because she has to drink his blood, which she did not. Thank you for the review!

**crissy 5888-** I am so happy you loved it heheh. Thank you for giving me your review

**Chapter IV**

"**Lamenting essence"**

_We can not change the world, but we can change ourselves to effect the world for the better._

Starring into the warming fire, a female with short blonde hair sighed, her body slouching before fixing to a proper posture. Crimson orbs lost within the dancing flames would begin to resonate with a lost and concealed fury, head bowing, the young female gazed down upon her hands as she saw she seemed most human but felt more of a monster inside.

"Seras" echoed the chime of an ancient song, Alucards voice.

Gasping in surprise, Seras perked up and turned her head to gaze about the area looking for her master who beckoned her finding instead nothing. "Master?"

"Hahahhhaha" Frowning at the heard chuckle, Seras stood from her chair and began to wonder around her home, fear striking her cold, Seras dashed to her room with a pouting expression of a child when she saw that Alucard was sitting on the window sill.

"You didn't read it did you!" Yelled the poor young fledgling.

"Of course not.", grinned Alucard, his head tipping back to look at Seras so frustrated which amused him very much. "Hell hath no furry like a woman's "

Scoffing, Seras turned away from her laughing master who was obviously pleased with the reaction he received from the young woman. Growling at how displeased Seras felt being an object of amusement, the fledgling stormed towards her master who instead had other plans. Phasing away from the window sill which he confined to as a chair, Seras gasped with wide eyes seeing as her target had gotten away, though having the stubborn almost childish attitude Seras had her few moments. The young woman decided to move into his territory and take his seat upon the window sill all for herself, folding arms across her chest, Seras felt a grin tug at her lips in this small accomplishment.

Closing her refreshed eyes due to waking up by the tugging call of the night, Seras frowned as Alucard tugged at her mind with his voice beckoning her once more.

"No.", turning her head away from where Seras believed Alucard to be residing, she would then open her eyes slowly before screaming in horror as her master was right there before her face, floating over the London streets! "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

People or beings with a human figure and face shouldn't be doing that! Not to her at least thought the young woman, her breathing calming Seras would glare at Alucard before sighing. Seras often found herself forgetting at times that she was a Draculina or better said half, and her master was a Nosferatu , that he had these abilities he kept hidden from her. And his acrobatic stunts where the type that surprised her with a heart attack, if she could have one.

"Whats wrong Seras, you scream as if you almost saw a ghost, hahahaha."

Chuckling the Nosferatu seemed pleased at the given reaction of his fledgling; who could not resist the temptation of scarring this woman. These thoughts filled the mind of Alucard as well as a mental complimenting him, the vampire knew that he would have to toughen up Seras, these years were vibrating with coming Revolutions and Wars.

"Hm?" Drowning herself out of Alucards chuckles Seras's heightened sense of sight caught the figure of her friend Pip, gasping she jumped from the window sill into her bedroom backing up, her mind racking with thoughts.

Seeing the sudden distraught being of Seras, Alucard frowned and ceased his laughing. Glancing towards Seras with his piercing red eyes, Alucard knew at the moment what had caused this as well by the scent of the air that the night gale carried. It was the male who starred at him, as he carried Seras back to her home. The male who held a fond and questioning gaze over Seras within his arms, this made Alucard growl softly before having a grin creep onto his lips.

"Master my frie-"

"I know." Surprised at how calm and mischievous Alucard seemed to be at once, Seras starred befuddled towards her master.

"Alucard?" Questioned the young woman.

Turning his back towards Seras, Alucard walked towards the door that lead to her room, "I want to welcome our new guest. Come, lets see how he feels about this change..Hahahahhahah."

Walking up to the house, the young male known as Pip seemed quite sober unlike that last introduction towards Seras. Looking at the house, the air seemed thicker for some ungodly reason that he could not just understand. Clearing his throat, Pip rose his hand to knock at the door after the fourth time knocking, the males eyes furrowed in worry as he questioned the health of his dear friend now. It was not only two days ago that he had seen Seras carried off in the arms of a man.

Creaking, the door opened slowly the pale and timid hand of Seras grasped the edge of the door opening the obstacle to gaze upon Pip with a light smile.

"Good evening Pip."

"Hello Seras" The scanning look that Pip gave Seras made her blush as the male was unconscious to the intensity of his examining eye. Fidgeting, Seras opened the door and looked down stepping aside, "Would you like to come in?".

Nodding his head, Pip entered the home of Seras slowly but relaxed as to not show his curious side. Laughing nervously Seras closed the door to her home and walked into the living room towards the lit fireplace, guiding her hand out, Seras motioned for the young man to have a seat by the warmth of the flame.

Scanning the room Pip resided in now, the careful watch of the young male seemed to devour every single nook and cranny within Seras's home. Exhaling a deep breath, Pip closed his eye and leaned into the back of the cushioned chair.

"I- I'll go get some tea." Turning away the distraught Seras walked to the kitchen and began to brew the tea as well as set out the dishes needed. Glancing at Pip every once in a while, the young woman sighed shaking her head as she recalled the amusement Alucard held before she opened the door, the fact her master was not there to greet Pip was a small relief.

So far all was good. Gazing at Pip once more Seras smiled softly before gasping at the wail of the kettle who warned her that the tea was ready.

Smiling at the normality of Seras's home, Pip glanced towards the fire becoming lost in the flames, pulling his gaze away he would turn his head to peer upon Seras's figure. Grinning as he saw the form of the young woman approaching him with a tray and tea set, Pip closed his eye exhaling a contented sigh enjoying the comfort of her home.

"Here you go Pip." Smiled the young woman as she served her friend tea and enjoying the moment's peace, a small tinge of nervousness raising the hairs upon Seras's neck.

"Thank you Seras.", lifting his eyebrow at the small tension radiating from his female, Pip took a sip from the teacup he brought to his lips before inquiring the air about the two of them.

"Is there something the matter?" Flinching, Seras would smile a slight crooked smile before shaking her head and turning her back towards Pip.

"No, no, not at all Pip, hehe... Aah! Let me set this tray back into the kitchen."

Nodding her head, Seras made her way towards the kitchen as the young woman felt there was a slight bit of comfort there.

A grin once more finding themselves upon Pip's lips he felt his future coming nearer to him as he sipped the tea, a warm fire, a family, and of course to start this, Seras. The longing eye of Pip watched the figure of Seras walking away, studying her figure as it seemed most angelic, "Seras..-"

"Don't burn a hole through her."

"Huh?! What?" exclaimed Pip in utter astonishment and surprise as there before his being was the man who he saw carrying Seras clad in red, Alucard. Spitting out his tea, Pip set the cup and dish down as he stood glaring down at Alucard who was sitting quite comfortably in the chair to the opposite side of him.

"Who are you!" Exclaimed the flustered form of Pip.

"Heh" At this Alucard felt and or better said, compelled to stand and make this human feel fear. Slender eyes narrowing he would stare into Pip eyes with a soft growling chuckle, at this point the young Seras would return to find her Master and friend Pip, glaring at each other like mad rabid dogs.

"Alucard!" Fumed Seras.

"Seras! Who is this..._thing_!" yelled Pip as he was quite taken by the unusual hue of red that Alucards eyes held.

Growling lowly at how Seras heard her master called a thing, she approached the man and brought her right hand to slap Pip across his face as if he were an animal that needed to be taught a lesson. "Alucard is not an thing! I mean..he may have some inhuman characteristics but he has as well human emotions too!"

Starring at Seras from the corner of his slender eyes, Alucard was taken by these words that seemed to echo from Seras's mouth. A Cheshire grin gracing Alucards lips, he would glance towards Pip who was rather disappointed at Seras.

"It seems the girl was rather unmoved by your choice of words towards her guest, Cyclops." Sighing with a glare as well towards her master Seras knew Alucard was being a catalyst in this little argument.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, and Alucard is sorry for his behavior" Seras cut her master a nasty glare, before blushing and looking away as she new she might be punished for her behavior, but oped her leeway as she had indeed stood up for him.

"But, if you two can not get along together then you must leave Pip."

"And why should I leave? Why can not this...man!" Yelled Pip knowing he would not enjoy another slap from Seras, though a female, Pip knew Seras was quite strong or seemed to be stronger.

Having this question resonate in her mind, Seras did not know how to answer Pip, she could not just tell him that she was the living dead. "He is..He is —"

"Her husband." Coyly Alucard replied.

Ack!! Sorry !!!!!! Forgive me for taking so long!!!! As well I am sorry this chapter is short, I have been trying to fit in time to type and my Zoology exams don't exactly allow me too . Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! PLEASE R&R!!! I promise to continue then (smiles) Be safe everyone and have a good day or night!! Heheh.

_Yue Long_


	5. Chapter 5

1Hey!!!! I live!!! Sorry to keep you all waiting I am sure my head is out there with a alive or dead wanted award on it for not being able to write out the continuing chapter to the previous that left so many on...THE EDGE! But now I am here so there is no need to worry or go on a killing spree. Anyways, I could give you my life story as my alibi but I think you all just want to get ahead to the story..I know some of you don't even read this!! Yes, I am watching you so go and do as you do and scroll down..Ehem Random moment there hehe, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and as well..ENJOY!

**Nlightnd: **Hahah yes, Seras likes to stand up for her master and smack people. IT's her way because her way is the laws way! Okay being random again. Thank you for the lovely!! LOVELY! Review, I enjoy seeing your name pop up.

**DaysOfTheNight: **Don't die!!!! because now you have reason to live! Thank you for your review, it motivated me, I don't want people dying on me. So for you, I present this chapter for your life so you may live onwards.

**AnaDragon: **Thank you for your awesome review, it brought a big goofy smile to my face that made my day!

**Emolicious feffyfoofoopoo: **Man this name still gets to me Hahahaha. Yes Pip can be a loser, Heheeh Thank you for your review it made me laugh and stuff that I won't say! Hahah.

**Ludifer:** Ah..How I enjoy seeing a review from this name, though every time I take a quick glance to it I think "Lucifer" though I am sure that's the point of the name..random moment again x.x. Anyways!!! Here is the next chapter!!! And Thank you for the Review!!

**KagomesLuver2789: **Wait no more, chapter 5 is here hehe it rhymed. Thank you for your great review! I hope to see perhaps more of you.

**Chapter V**

" **Curiosity. "**

_Perhaps being the curious cat is a fortunate time whereas left in the darkness otherwise._

'Husband?...Husband?!' The stunned face of the french man starred in complete awe as the words ran into his mind in a constant repetition of layers of shock, a conundrum rather.

The echo's of Seras's voice faded in Pip's mind as a dazed daydream became vivid in the french mans thoughts.

There stood Seras dressed as a bar maid, with large metal mugs of ale and beer in her hands, her cleavage apparent by the tight and low cut of the outfit hugging her frame, bending over towards Pip, the busty female would serve the drinks. With a wink, Pip drooled in awe at this goddess of a woman who served him his favorite drinks but in a gasp Seras's lust filled figure faded like sand in the wind as there suddenly stood the man who claimed to be her husband tugging her and pulling the young woman into a passionate kiss. The eye of the french man filled with tears as he watched his barmaid being kissed by the man he had suddenly grown to dislike with a passion. Once more the figures of Seras and Alucard faded like a ripple in the water as another image of a child showing a mixture of the two lovers qualities looked up into his single eye and giggled pointing with a bright and innocent smile "Cyclops!", and at that point Pip would cry out.

"NO!"

Gasping at the sudden yell that Pip gave Seras jumped laying a hand over her heart, but only Alucard grinned as he watched the young woman's friend break free from his nightmare.

"Seras, how can '_he_' be your husband?! When were you two married? How did I not know of your wedding?" Pip did make a point as he shouted in his heavy french accent, if there was a marriage the town would have surely know about it.

Gaping like a fish for air, Seras was in a hate thought of how to think out of the situation that Alucard just so kindly placed her into.

"W-We..we, were married last fall and um..it was..in the country! Yes it was in the country side at the cottage I grew up at." stuttered the young woman as she smiled so nervously and nodding her head so quickly to convince Pip of her false story before cutting Alucard a dangerous glare. Of course, Alucard could only smile and chuckle as he further proceeded to egg on Pip's anger, sliding his right arm around his fledglings waist he tugged her near to his body.

Pouting and clenching his fists in annoyance and jealousy Pip looked to Seras ignoring Alucard and his arm as he in his mind sighed.

"So if you two were married in ze country, sen, I take it Anderson knows too?"

"..." Seras's eyes grew wide as she had forgotten about the man who lived near her whom, a man who was _very_ religious and often expected a lot from Seras and quite actually to the young woman, Anderson was an intimidating figure. More so even than Alucard, and if he were to peer into the young woman's mind he would perhaps blush in her second language of speaking like a sailor and plotting to convince Anderson of her 'marriage' to Alucard as she knew Pip would ask.

"Uh..Y-yes!!" Shouted Seras as she was more than 'thrilled' to give Pip this false information and have him leave.

A tug came to Seras's mind as she glanced at Alucard who was grinning still and starring intently at Pip wanting to give him intimidation. Alucards voice suddenly echoing in her mind she didn't want to seem suspicious so, she too looked at Pip as her master did listening to the voice in her mind.

"_Seras, aren't you hungry?"_

Frowning Seras bit her bottom lip as her right eye twitched before answering to her master via their linked minds.

"_No! Not at all Master."_

"_Your voice say's not but your body say's otherwise, look at your friends neck, doesn't it look tempting?" _ Purred Alucards voice taunting her.

Blue eyes falling from the single of her friend and down to his neck, Seras felt herself drool some before shaking her head and looking away as she giggled smiling nervously.

"A-ah!! How lovely. Well Pip, I must get back to my evening chores and the such of being a house wife, you know how it goes."

Rather than gently guide him out, Pip couldn't help but notice he was rather being dragged out so lightly and quickly, he knew Seras was strong but, she made his weight seem like it was a feather.

"Hey! Okay, okay! I get it, don't drag me." The french man was more than happy to be freed from Seras's iron grasp as he reached to grasp the knob of the door and walk out. "Well, it was a pleasure seeing you tonight and your...husband." Flashing a smile to Seras, Pip would cut a disgusted glare to Alucard before taking the young woman's soft hand into his own planting a gentle kiss upon the backside before leaving to a Bar to wallow in his misery of his barmaid image of Seras gone.

Once closing the door Seras sighed laying her forehead against the frame of it before pushing away to stomp towards Alucard growling.

"What did you say we were married?! I mean we just met for all I knew about you, you were just a guy in a book before barging in and making me your fledgling!" Seras sighed deeply groaning. "And now we have to convince Anderson you and I are married because Pip will surely ask him. Do you know what that man is like?!"

Through halfway of Seras's lecturing Alucard drowned out Seras's voice before pulling out a bottle of blood and pouring it into a wine glass tipping it to her. "Cheers." Tipping the wine glass filled with blood Alucard grinned looking at the fuming woman and before she could protest he, would wait till her mouth was ajar. Moving quickly the vampire would stuff the lip of the bottle into Seras's mouth tipping the bottle up to quickly drown the contents into the woman.

All of the blood now gone and empty from the bottle Alucard chuckled seeing it fall and the shocked eyes of Seras falling heavy to become lazy hiccuping and slurring in words as she swayed. Unknown to the fledgling that vampire could become drunk from blood Seras giggled point at Alucard and pouting for a frown.

"You..S-sssssirrr..are in trouble."

"My, my Seras, you have finished my fine and aged Blood, aren't you quite the little piggy." His voice roaring in a chuckle to how the young woman acted so slurred in posture and voice.

"Letssssssss...Letsss..Alucard..letsss go for a walk." Stumbled Seras as she made her way to the door grasping the frame as she fell forwards fading and going through the door to the other side appearing in the streets of London. Warm arms catching her Seras looked up to see Alucard, blushing she steadied herself to stand and take his hand tugging him along wanting to show him her life during the day.

"Ooohz..letss go see Lady Integggra!" Chimed the drunk Seras as she moved towards the large and guarded home of the lady that the female vampire had drank tea with. Seeing the guards as they neared Integra's home Seras frowned and looked at Alucard. "Those two were soooooooo mean to me."

Smirking, Alucard tugged Seras over this time as their bodies began to fade away and melt into a mist as they would cross the gates, Seras being the angry one pinched the guard's arm who stood on the right side, and Alucard just decided to give the other guard on the left a cold and ominous shiver.

And as so, one guard yelped while the other shuddered, their forms busy looking around confused and paranoid to find what gave them these feelings before settling still with careful eyes starring forwards.

Fading into the home of the Lady, Seras caught eye of a painted portrait of the current Integra, walking over now a bit sober than before Seras still had slurred speech as she pointed at the picture pointing to Alucard. "Presenting! Lady Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing!"

"Hellsing." Alucard purred as he slowly approached the portrait starring into the woman's eyes that seemed so icy and nonchalant, her imperial navy British arms sword within her gloved hands by the hilt. A Grin growing Alucard had found the blood line of the fabled male whom had hunted him for so long, Seras of course walking onwards tripped suddenly and fell forwards her head making lovely contact with the carpeted stairs.

Cutting a crimson gaze to the woman, something stirred within the male vampire as he walked with swift steps to the fallen woman pushing her butt with the tip of his boot to have her get up.

"Get up Seras."

Jumping away quickly, Alucard chuckled in a low voice as he saw a quick glint of silver cutting near his head before following the thread to the master.

Atop of the stairs stood the male butler who had served Seras and Integra their tea when she had come to visit. "Who are you." called the aged male as he glared through his monocle before taking pace to walk down the stairs flexing his hands to reveal more of the deadly clear wire.

With a Cheshire grin, Alucard turned to look at the retainer, "My name is Alucard." slender glowing eyes of crimson hue starred into the older males as he moved to stand beside Seras's fallen form. Hands with their runic symbols glowed as they seemed to be in a old style of Latin and a old seal like design garnishing the material, with his wild grin Alucard was ready to battle as the butler of the Hellsing family walked down the stairs. Shifting his weight, Alucard flexed his hands before pausing to glance down at a tug he felt on his coat.

Seras reached to tug on the edge of Alucards mumbling against the cool floor. "Maafster, donnn athack, they knnnow me."

Frowning at how their fun would have to be cut short Alucard stood to his proper posture, moving his coat like a magician, he covered Seras's fallen form before chuckling as their forms would fade away sliding into the floor as it rippled like a shadowed pool of abyss.

Appearing once more in the Victorian home, Seras moved using Alucard as leverage as he had seemed to be like a wall at times, with a bit of a stumble she then got balance of herself pouting to look at Alucard leaning close to him still a bit buzzed from the effect of the blood. "T-thank you Master." blushing Seras would place a peck of a kiss upon Alucards lips before moving to walk to her bed, walking up the stairs and into her room, seras trudged along before falling.

With a echoing and quick yell Seras fell to her bedroom floor and sighed but then gasped as she screamed once more not having control over her abilities and falling through the floor back onto the main first floor and into Alucards arms.

Chuckling the Master vampire sighed in the merriment that the young woman had brought him from his dull days.

Glaring at Alucard, Seras tugged on his cheek, "You and I have to have a talk about Anderson."

Aah!! Sorry it is so short, I am preparing to go into Surgery (Sighs) thats what happened when you eat college cafeteria food hehe, I hope you all liked it please!!! PLEASE R&R so when I get back I can see how it was and know not to kill it and let it rest in peace, take care everyone.

Yue Long.


	6. Chapter 6

1Hahahahaha wow....DON"T KILL ME!!!X_X *runs away from an angry mob of torches and pitch forks* I'M SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! X_X;;' Though, thank you for all the lovely reviews~!! Surgery was a good, as you can tell hehe, though the recovery has been a bit blah. But, you all do not want to hear about it. You came here to read!!! so, without further adieu..chapter VI. READ AND REVIEW.

**Chapter VI**

"**Honesty"**

"_Sometimes the price to pay for having Honesty is far worse than keeping it secret."_

Sitting up slowly with a soft exhaling groan, Seras proceeded to comb her pale slender fingers through her golden hair as she felt her blood boil with a scream to the sun setting. Ruby hues peering to the dark colours of her bedroom, she looked around the room still trying to gather her senses from being so dependent on her previous human attributes. Pushing her form out from the cotton soft sheets and silken blankets, the young woman stretched her limbs out as she would do from habit with the suns rising. All seemed to be right with this waking except with two large factors she would probe to herself in her mind walking to the bathroom as she would ready herself for a bath. One, the obvious, it was the evening. And with that comment to the bulletin, Seras turned the faucet to have hot water fill in the tub. As for reason two; while the young draculina removed her nightgown, her blood ran cold if it could any more and with a sudden shriek her voice filled the dark house and nightly town in her cry of surprise.

"MASTER!!!!!!"

Alucard, the vampire that when in her mortal life, Seras told a good night to every night before sleeping, was now, her master.

Fuming and heaving, the young woman clutched, her limp nightgown within her hands and to her body panting quickly from the shock and rising anger that she so suddenly obtained with the peeking stare of Alucard, who so calmly leaned against the wall. A large grin of course wide along his otherwise handsome features, and to make matters worse for the young Draculina, the master vampire did not seem to hold no expression of remorse for his actions.

"W-What are you doing Master?!?!" cried the female in haste to hurry and push Alucard out of her bathroom, forgetting that she of course left the water within the tub running as it soon filled to the brim.

Offering Alucard a growl, Seras would push him before turning to quickly shut the faucet off before leaning against the edge of the tub and sighing deeply in a small whimper of what seemed hopeless.

"Practicing for Alexander. You need to learn to be more calm Seras, a woman is not scared of her husband when she is naked, she should embrace him." Purred Alucard as he held his still amused Cheshire grin, chuckling he turned and walked away with swift steps.

As soon as Seras heard her master's foot steps fade away, she sighed once again and looked over her shoulder still brooding some before she turned and reached to close the door. Now to herself, as she felt now weird tingling sensations of being watched, she still darted her head side to side looking with narrowed eyes and lips pouted ready to scold Alucard for even trying again. But no, she was at peace, for now. And with that notion, Seras slowly climbed into the now steaming hot tub, a goofy grin adorning her features, she closed her eyes feeling her muscles just relax to the massaging caress of the heated water. Her thoughts full of many events that had occurred within her life and then the constant thought of how to convince Alexander to marry a man that he never met before. Alexander was kind enough to help her as a child and raise her while her father would be away on some days for a job or watch her while her father hunted for their meals. Alucard was right, she would have to act like his lover, rather than a stranger whom she just met. A small giggle rising from Seras's lips as she thought of how she would introduce Alucard to Alexander, and a small idea of Alexander running after Alucard with a stake was one that was the most amusing to her.

"What is so funny? Seras Victoria."

Suddenly that soft husky voice of someone familiar rang in Seras's thoughts, the images playing in her mind suddenly became filled with the vampire dressed in red. With haste, the thought of Alexander staking Alucard turned into Alexander crying tears of joy and blessing the two as the vivid countryside just became a field of flowers that the two were running towards each other within. Tripping upon her white spring gown, Seras fell into the cushion of flowers, or so she thought as she was tugged into a dark void once more like a maelstrom, and with trashing only did the screaming female reach out to Alucard as she was suddenly pressed to him nude. Crying out in utter shock, Seras pushed away from the vampire screaming and hugging herself blushing while floating down a bloody river within a coffin.

Reaching out, and with a shrill cry, the young womans hands clutched to something soft as she pulled herself up from the 'coffin. With eyes wide and open, Seras squeaked as she noted what she had grabbed to be her savior within the dream, and whose ear she had basically cried bloody murder into. There, once again with deep crimsons hues bearing deeply into the womans on cerulean orbs, Alucard rose a slender brow, seeing Seras blush so timidly.

"Sorry Master."Seras managed to say while her face seemed to become as red as a rose.

"Get ready Seras, We shall head to your countryside."Growled the master vampire as he cupped the young Draculina's chin within his grasp tilting her head slightly back with a faint growling note.

Was that growl a compliment? Thought Seras as she blushed further starring to Alucard shying more into the water and nodding her head to his request.

________________________________

Now dressed in a simple green dress, Seras peeked around like a child who hid candy from their parents, to only grasp her journal and slip it into her bag before flashing a triumphant smile. Walking down the stairs, the young woman glanced over towards the living room as she had assumed Alucard would be there seated by the fireplace waiting for her with his usual wine glass filled with blood. And indeed, he was but, something seemed so different about this image thought the woman as she continued down the steps, something seemed sad yet so alluring, she pondered before she felt she lost grip of the banister and with a slip of her boot on the wood, found herself falling. But no crash came- instead, she felt an arm, and with a slow and embarrassed glance upwards, Seras saw a rather amused expression on Alucards face.

"Drink. You will need it before we journey off." Commanded Alucard as he held a glass before her like it was some sort of serum for giving her magic powers. Groaning and nodded slowly and solemnly, Seras took the glass by the neck and began to drink the blood, with her blue hues dulling into a seeping red, her vampiric side awakening slowly to sate the want for blood. With a gasp and drop of the glass Seras panted lightly looking to Alucard a bit stunned to the sudden behavior she took on.

Chuckling Alucard reached with his right hand to brush away a faint blood stain that was upon the corner of Seras's lips.

"Master, the journey is a bit long, how will we travel? I have no carriage or other means of transportation." Cried Seras in curiosity to how her master would reply.

"Hm." With a purr and smirk, Alucard walked away and through Seras's front door giving a small mental tug to only beckon the woman further. As with success, Seras opened her front door walking into the dark streets in awe to see a finely shaped Victorian and almost Gothic black horse carriage with two strong looking black steeds whose eyes seemed to glow as red as Alucards.

"Wow..this is-" As Seras approached the carriage, she noticed something was already within the carriage, was it Alucards luggage? Did a vampire really need 'that' much luggage? It was so huge!

"That is your coffin." All amusement and awe just suddenly left the womans face as her right eye twitched and her corner of her lip trembled. A coffin?! Seras thought as she looked to Alucard with that scared and utterly speechless expression.

"You will lay within the soil you were born in."Cooed Alucard chuckling to the sight of Seras so deeply devastated to see her form of transportation.

"Get comfy." Alucard chuckled as he picked up the statue like form of the still stunned Seras before placing her into the coffin and shutting it rather firmly climbing into the carriage and leaning back with his hands folded neatly onto his crossed legs. The dark horses then reared and ran off into the direction of Seras's home within the countryside during the night.

____________________________________

A quaint cottage was settled along the green fields of the countryside, with a small running creek adjacent to the warmly lit home, a small chapel beside the home as it just all seemed so cozy to a first glance. Walking outside into the crisp country air, a tall man with blond gruff and short blond hair rubbed his rough chin before adjusting the glasses upon his face, listening to the calls of the wild, a small frown grew onto his rugged features before he gave a faint groan of thought.

"Tis be an odd spectacle." Came a heavily accented voice as rough hands scratched at the mans own scalp; while adorned in white priest-like robes that fluttered in the cool night gale.

The wolves were the only creatures that seemed to be the only ones alive, as they howled with a faint orange glow in the distance that made the elderly male squint to catch what was approaching his home.

"A carriage?" He grunted standing firmly onto the front of his property watching the approaching carriage with a firm expression on his face as something about this night seemed to be a bit off.

"Who goes there? Are ye lost and be in need of guidance." Roared the man as he starred intently to the now parked black carriage and its two dark horses with suspicion , his right hand's bones cracking in slight ready for an attack.

"Seras."

While floating in a haze of soft and arm clouds in the sky Seras giggled like a little girl so happily before she glanced to the sun waving to it enthusiastically, as a tiny little green boy with a ball came rolling past her with a odd humming music rolling up items before suddenly turning to come after her. Crying out in fear, the young man ran away as fast as she could before the once tiny ball suddenly loomed over her and rolling her up, when a pair of red inhuman eyes narrowed and starred to her.

"Seras wake up." came a males voice this time stern.

Blinking confused and sheepishly blushing the draculina glanced to her master being left in a distorted posture within her coffin giggling nervously seeing his red hues fixated to hers with little emotion.

"Time to shine Seras."

Raising a brow with a confused expression, her eyes soon widened to the notice of the voice that hit her ears, Anderson?!

Sitting up and out of her coffin, Seras glanced to Alucard even more nervous than before.

"Come out now." Demanded a rather impatient male from the outside.

"Don't make it hard for me like you did with Pip, Master."Commanded Seras as she flashed Alucard a glare and climbing out of her coffin. Sighing and trying to calm her nervs, the young woman then pushed the doors open flashing a decent smile to not show off her new canines.

"Father Anderson!" Chimed Seras Victoria stepping out of the carriage with arms wide for a welcoming hug, her cerulean hues taking notice to how aged the man had become.

"Seras Victoria?" Came a questioning voice of almost disbelief from the man as he chuckled and rushed to the vampiress embracing her warmly.

"My child! What brings you here at the wee odd hours of the night?" Cradling Seras to his form, Alexander patted his hands along the lithe womans back before reaching to hold onto her hands.

"W-well.." Studdered Seras as she tried to find the right words to explain her reasoning for being there. Moving from the elder male's grasp, Seras looked into Anderson's green eyes shyly before looking towards the carriage to beckon the male to gander over to the vehicle as well. And as if on cue, Alucard walked out dressed in a rather stunning black tail coat with a black vest beneath and a white dress shirt of silk , a red and loose ribbon tied along the collar of the shirt and a pair of well pressed black slacks with ridding boots hugging the pants, stood the vampire tall and proud. As well for Seras, her master seemed to be a most stunning and impressive sight. Blushing and flashing a more confident smile to Anderson, Seras walked towards her master standing by his side reaching to hold his hand.

"My husband."

___________________________________

Sorry to cut this off short people but I a getting tired, its late for me hahah and I have costumes to finish working on between free time from school and work~!! I shall try to be more productive with the story. I hope you enjoy it though!! PLEASE!! REVIEW because reviews make me a happy person, and a happy me is inspired to write more chapters..*hint**hint*. Take care~!!!

Yue Long


End file.
